Always and Always
by Virtue
Summary: She was only 16, beautiful, and in love with Percival Fraulein, but some first loves are more than just a memory. Takes place just before Iksay's attack in chapter 2. Some PercivalChris implied.


**Always and Always**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the game characters and so on... Bleh.

This is my first attempt at a Suikoden fiction… so here goes!

* * *

_Oh my love...in my arms tight,  
Every day you give me life.  
As I drift off to your world,  
I will rest in peaceful sleep. _

I know there's one thing that you've shown me,  
That you've shown me.

-Lyrics by Creed "Lullaby"

* * *

The deepest of blue sapphire eyes scanned the setting sun over the fields of Iksay. Their owner was most certainly one of the countryside's finest beauties. A narrow face to match the skinny framing of her form. Limp, black hair draped at her elbows, worn from her daily labors. She was dressed in a simple knee length dress that was once a cheery pink when she first bought it, but was now faded to a light peach from all her labor in the sun. Dirt thinly caked her from the soles of her naked feet up to her knees.

A sigh slipped through her dry lips as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on the fence overlooking the field. Yes, it was certainly a rougher day than usual. Everyone was getting psyched about the upcoming Harvest festival next week. Personally, she found the thought of another annual festival coming and going almost… depressing.

She looked down on the top plank of wood of the fence for a moment. She hesitated for a moment, then gripped it, and climbed up, sitting down on the fence, supported by her hands on either side of her. Yes… this is how it happened. She smiled an almost bitter smile at the memory.

* * *

_He smirked at her, his shoulder length dark hair tied back carelessly. He, Percival Fraulein had been pursuing Aisilyn Brent for some time now, and now their feelings were finally in the open. _

"_Are you sure about this Percival? My father wont like it if I'm back late."_

_Her father was the last of the worries in his sixteen year old mind. He said nothing, instead held down a hand to help her climb up on the roof of the shed where he stood. She balanced herself on the top railing of the wooden fence and climbed up with his help._

"_See? It's not that bad now is it?" He teased, sitting down and motioning for her to do so also._

"_I suppose, but I still can't comprehend how you can simply swing yourself up here by grabbing for the roof." She sat down next to him._

"_It's all in the practice, Aisilyn, that's all it is.", he looked at her, giving her a rare sincere smile._

_She blushed and looked down at her lap where her hands were neatly folded on her cotton dress. "I see."_

* * *

The woman smiled happily at the memory. How handsome he was, the way he smiled, and how he would throw his head back and laugh, the way he looked at her whenever confused or upset… she loved him. They'd been childhood best friends, him, her, and Barts. Everyone in the village knew of the affections between the two. Not even Barts dared to disturb them with his own case of a crush on the girl. It used to be considered common knowledge that Percival and Miss Aisilyn would someday be Mr. And Mrs. Fraulein.

She let out yet another longing sigh at the though. _Married…_they could've been _married _by now if things had only gone her way. Where did it all go wrong?

* * *

"_Oh Percival… it really is pretty." She gasped at the sight. Sixteen years in this village and she had never seen a sunset view quite like this. The thought was astonishing. The distant sound of people laughing, drinking, and clapping to the rhythm of lively, upbeat stringed music in the background melted away as a slower, sweeter tune began to play. _

"_I knew you would like it." He was now sitting sideways, shoulder facing the setting sun, with one leg dangling over the edge of the tool shed and the other spread along her side as she lay in the same direction, head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms protectively around her, securing her from a dangerous fall that could occur if they weren't careful. _

"_Do you come here to watch it often?" She looked up at him._

"_Sometimes." He looked down at her lovely features. "I can't say I've ever shared it with anyone before." His face looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, except for Barts, but I'm not really sure that counts."_

_She laughed. "I'll be sure not to tell him that."_

_She felt his chest rise and fall behind her as a content sigh was faintly heard in her ear. Her gaze was still fixed on his dark eyes. He took it as a signal, and tightened his squeeze around her stomach and leaned in, brushing his lips gently over hers. She responded, lifted her arms and placing her hands affectionately at the sides of his face. _

_But of course it wasn't long until a new, upbeat song started up at and once again, the rowdy crowd was heard from the center of the village._

* * *

She tore her now tear burning eyes from the remains of the day's sun and looked up at the tool shed beside her. Once again, she hesitated before changing her position so she was up and standing on the fence.

She gripped the edge of the roof and hoisted her self up. It took some effort to get her entire body on the roof but she eventually made it. Her hands were now covered in various splinters from the old, loose wood, but it didn't bother her. She was too deep in thought. The gentle breeze tugged softly and the ends of her hair and rippled playfully at her dress. Standing on the roof, she returned to the view of the orange and pink streaked sky before her.

It was the last thing she saw before her memorable kiss with Percival Fraulein. The most perfect moment in the world haunted her for the past ten years, causing the bitter, aching sorrow that she felt twisting inside of her, almost making her nauseous.

It wasn't long after that day that he left the village to become a knight. No one really took him seriously, except for poor Mrs. Fraulein, his mother. Not even Aisilyn. She expected him to be back in a few months, a year at the most, and admit that his place is here, with her, and the vast farmlands that engulfed them from the time they were born. That is, if the love her had for her was strong enough to survive the ways of the world. But it wasn't. Not that she blamed him. They were only sixteen, after all.

He got promotion after promotion, and now, ten years later, he was the Swordsman of Gale, one of the Mighty Six, he was captained by… Lady Chris Lightfellow.

The woman closed her eyes. She had heard plenty of gossip of him fancying her, but she wasn't sure if it was true. She didn't want it to be. She didn't want to let go of the man who once held her so tightly she thought her insides would go flat. If he had just stayed in Iksay and married her… life would be so different. She wouldn't be so broken down, so lifeless, so miserable in a miserable marriage to a man with a good heart, but one whom she had little feelings for, and carrying a child of whom she did not want to bear.

Of course it wasn't his fault. It was hers for her incapability to live in the present. He was a man meant for knighthood, meant for being a leader and a hero. He was meant to be where he is today, as a hope for the common people. And of course… her most upsetting thought of all jerked her eyes open. Lady Chris Lightfellow. Beautiful, graceful, strong, noble Chris Lightfellow. He was meant for her.

"You know there are better ways to catch a breeze."

The voice startled her so much she almost fell off.

"B-Barts!"

He grinned. "Kenson's been looking for you. You really have him worried working so much with that baby of yours. Why don't you come down?"

She smiled politely at him as he assisted her down.

"I don't know how you managed to climb up here. What were you doing?"

She thought for a moment. "I-I'm not exactly sure myself."

* * *

_The sudden loud, lively music startled both of them, causing them both the jerk back._

_She laughed softly at the look of annoyance on his face and leaned back on him. _

"_Percival?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I don't want to go home tonight. Can you stay here with me?"_

" _Of course."_

"_Always?"_

"_Always and always."_

* * *

Well, I had an idea for this story stuck in my head for some time now, and since I finally have the time I decided to get it out xD. Thank you so much to anyone who read this far! It's been about over a year now since I last wrote anything so forgive if I'm kinda rusty. It came out a little sappier than I would've liked, but I did the best I could to keep a teenage Percival in character. Once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
